


The Visitor

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Working late, Lena has a surprise visitor land on her balcony....





	The Visitor

As every night, I stayed late burning the midnight oil in my office. Hearing a woosh on my balcony, I smiled inwardly. “Supergir-,” turning, my brow creased seeing a tall brunette. “Who are you?”

         “You’re Lena Luthor, correct?” She strolled into my office with grace and power.

         “Yes, but who are-,” my eyes fell on the symbol she wore. “How are you connected to the Supers?”

         “So, you do know my niece?”

         Standing, I folded my arms. “If you’re talking about Supergirl, yes. All of National City does.”

         “Easy now, Luthor. I’m not here to cause trouble. I just want to talk to you about Kara.”

         “Kara?” My brow rose. “My Kara? Kara who I have lunch with three times a week is Supergirl?” A second after the words left my lips, I realized what I said.

The older woman smirked. “ _Your_ Kara?” A grin tugged at her lips. “I’ve seen the two of you together and I wanted to ask you about this Mon-El she’s with.” She paused, “And by the look in your eyes, you’re not happy about him either.”

         Clenching my jaw, I tried keeping my temper under control. “I don’t know who this Mon-El is, but she’s seeing Mike who interns at CatCo.”

         “Why aren’t the two of you together?” Taking a seat on my couch, the taller woman made herself comfortable.

         “Hold on. I don’t even know who you are. You said you wanted to talk about Kara and then you insinuate that I want to be with her?” Walking towards her, I kept my guard up.

         “I apologize.” Standing, the woman held out her hand. “I am Astra, Kara’s aunt. Since she’s not told you who she really is, she’s not told you that Alex killed me after my husband tried to destroy the human race.” She paused, “Please, don’t be angry with her for not telling you.”  

         “I’m not. It’s her life and her identity. She can tell me when she feels comfortable.” I tried hiding my disappointment.

         “You wish she felt as comfortable around you as you do her.” The woman’s voice was tender. “Knowing my niece and seeing how she acts around you; I believe she wants to tell you she’s just scared.”

         “Of what?”

         “I believe she knows deep down that your friendship is strong and could endure anything. But I’m sure stories from her cousin have scared her.” 

         Groaning inwardly, I cursed Lex. “I remember something strange happened the year before I arrived. Your husband did that?”

         “It is very complicated. We created the device to save Krypton but Kara’s mother deemed it inhumane and sent myself and my husband to prison. When the prison was brought to Earth, we tried to activate it here but Kara nearly got herself killed stopping it. Before I died, I wanted to destroy the device and make things right with her but I was unable. I believe she forgave me in the end.”

         The thought of Kara almost dying made me sick. “If Alex killed you, how are you here?”

         “My casket was found by rogue space pirates and they took me to their planet. I’m not sure why, or how, but they experimented on me and here I am. They Frankensteined me as humans would say.”

         “We don’t say that.” _This is insane. But I believe her. She has the same look in her eyes that Kara does when she’s telling the truth._ “Even for me this is hard to wrap my mind around.” Pinching the bridge of my nose, I walked to my drink cart. “Would you like some whiskey?”

         “Do humans normally drink at this time of night?”

         “Yes, it is well after five in the afternoon of yesterday. And the new day doesn’t start until after I’ve been to sleep.” Tossing back a double, I poured myself another. “So, yes or no?”

         “Yes, I suppose.”

         Pouring Astra a drink, I brought both glasses to the couch. “Here.” Taking a seat, I leaned back letting all the information sink in.

         “Thank you.” We sat in a heavy silence. “Is it customary to overflow your friend’s office with rare flowers?” Clenching my jaw, I refused to speak. “Upon human tradition, it’s not.”

         “She saved my life.”

“You never answered my question, why aren’t you and my little one together?”

         I chuckled softly. “Your little one.” I couldn’t help but smile at the endearing term. “She’s dating Mike for one. And I’m a Luthor. We being friends is a stretch.”

         “The problem with your brother and Cal-El?” Astra set the empty glass down.

         “Correct.” I became silent. _Maybe it’s the liquor but I want to pick this woman’s brain. But to do that, I need to open up to her. And she’s Kara’s aunt. How do I know she won’t go to her and spill everything?_ “I don’t want to lose my only friend.”

         “Trust me; you won’t be losing her if you tell her how you feel.”

         “Even if that’s true, this whole thing is ridiculous. Why did you come to me and not Kara first?”

         “I’m like you; afraid. As I said, I’m not certain if Kara forgave me. But I do know that she trusts you.”

         “I am not being a part of this. You do realize I should call her right now and tell her everything. My loyalty is with her not you.”

         “And that’s fine. I came here to talk with you about Mon-El and had hopes that you would help Kara and I reconnect.”

         “How am I supposed to do that?”

         “Just being here for her helps. Most likely she’ll tell me to leave and never speak to her again. You can talk reason into her. Once that happens, maybe Alex will come to be civil with me. I don’t blame any of them if they hate me. I can only hope that they can be civil for Kara’s sake. I miss my niece.” Sorrow was clear in the older woman’s voice. It tugged at my heartstrings.

         By now, it was one in the morning. “It’s really late. If I were to call her now, Kara would think something was wrong. Can this wait until morning?”

         “If you think that best.”

         “Do you have a phone or something I can get in touch with you?”  Gathering my things, I began locking up.

         “No. I’ll keep an eye on your office tomorrow and give you time to speak with Kara.”

         _Great. I’ll be watched again. When did I go back to prison?_ “Okay.”

Xxx

         The next day, it was Kara’s turn to bring lunch to my office. While we ate, I tried thinking of a decent way to bring the topic of her aunt up. “I had a visitor last night.” Kara’s brow creased. “It was rather enlightening.”

         “Who was it?”

         “There’s no easy way to say this but,” I paused. “It was your aunt.” Blood drained from the reporter’s face. “Before you freak out and tell me that’s impossible and then storm out of here in a fit of understandable rage and never speak to me again, she’s alive and in National City.”

         “H-how do you know…,”

         “We spoke last night.” Placing my hand on hers, I continued. “She’s afraid to speak with you. That’s why she came to me and not you first.”

         “I forgave her though.”

         “She still wasn’t certain. And there were a few other things she wanted to discuss but that can wait.”

         Kara’s eyes lingered on my hand. Placing her other hand on mine, she spoke softly. “Thank you for telling me.”

         “Do you want to talk to her?”

         Kara was quiet for a long time. “Yes.” A second later, Astra landed on the balcony.

         “I swear, none of you are going to realize that’s not an entrance.” Kara laughed wholesomely.

         “I’ve not heard that laugh in a long time, little one.” Astra’s eyes fell upon our hands. A soft smile graced her lips when a blush crept up Kara’s neck. “No need to be embarrassed. I’m sure you have a term of endearment for your girlfriend.”

         “My what?!” Kara’s voice squeaked. _I should have seen that coming._ “L-Lena and I are j-just friends. I-I’m with-,”

         “An asshole that doesn’t deserve you.” The words came out before I could stop them. The blonde’s brow creased. “Sorry. I just don’t like seeing you hurt.” Shifting my attention to the older woman, I smirked. “We went over that last night. Kara and I aren’t dating.” I tried not to stiffen but failed and Kara felt it.

         “Lena,” squeezing my hand, Kara spoke. “There’s no need to apologize for how you feel.”

Before Astra could open her mouth, I glared. “Not a word. That is _my_ truth to tell not yours.”

“I do not want cause trouble. I just wish to reconnect with Kara.”

“Does he know you’re alive? And how are you alive? We said the prayer and sent you into the stars.”

A somber silence filled the room. “He’s dead. I killed him for what he tried to do to you.” Kara’s face fell. “But I would rather have you safe.” I held my friend’s hand tightly while Astra explained everything to her. I watched as a cascade of emotions washed over her. Squeezing tightly, I made sure Kara knew I was still here and that she had me to lean on. I was surprised when she entwined our fingers. _It must be subconscious._ “But, I do want to talk to you about something.”

“What else is there?” Kara’s voice was soft. _She’s overwhelmed._

“I’m not a perfect example, however, Mon-El-,”

“Astra, why do you bring him up? We’re….,” Biting her lip, Kara looked ashamed.

“Kara, it’s okay.” I drew lazy circles with my thumb as I kept hold of her hand. “You’re safe here.” A weak smile made its way to the blonde’s lips.

“Little one, a relationship should be based off of respect and trust.” She paused, “We can’t live in fear.” Both Kara’s and my eyes flashed to the older woman. “You need to take chances sometimes. You’re lucky enough to have someone who’s willing to take that chance with you.” All Kara did was stare. “Now, I’m going to let all of this sink in.”

“Where are you staying?”

I spoke before Astra could. “With me.” Both Super’s eyes were on me. “In my guest room.”

“Lena, you don’t know…,”

Smiling, I turned to face my friend. “She’s your family, Kara. She needs to be close if you need her. She is your aunt after all.”

Chuckling, Kara smiled. “Using my words against me now? Is there where our friendship is at?”

“Well, you are pretty smart.”

Before I realized what happened, Kara had wrapped her arms around me in a hug. “Thank you.”

Reciprocating, I rubbed the woman’s back. “You’re welcome.” Kara held me close longer than a friendly hug should last. The only reason she broke the embrace was Astra clearing her throat. When Kara leaned away, there was an adorable blush covering her cheeks.

“Well, I will leave the two of you for now. Miss. Luthor, I’ll stop by your penthouse once you leave here.”

“Okay.”

Astra arrived shortly after I got home. Tapping on my balcony door, the older woman waited. “It should be open.” I continued pouring myself a glass of wine as she walked in.

“Thank you for letting me stay. How did things go with my niece once I left?”

“Well, she’s still in shock. We had the whole “I’m Supergirl and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before” talk.” Taking a seat on the couch, I tried to relax.

Joining me, Astra spoke. “Do you forgive her for not being honest?”

“It’s not really even a lie. I never asked and she never denied. It’s her secret to tell. And honestly, I always suspected.” I chuckled softly thinking about our first interview. “The first time she came to my office alone, she slipped and said that she flew there and tried saving herself by adding, “on a bus.””

“You really do keep little one,” the woman chose her words carefully. “Tongue tied? I believe that’s what humans say when they cannot speak coherently around another person.”

“Yes, that is what we say.” _Talking with an alien, who is openly an alien, will never become normal._ Silence filled my penthouse until I remembered Kara’s apatite. “I do have one request if you stay here.”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t eat me out of house and home. I know how much Kara eats. It makes sense now because of our yellow sun.” I paused. “I kind of hate her now for that fact. She can eat anything she pleases and won’t gain an ounce.”

Chuckling softly, the Super made herself more comfortable. “I won’t. If you would like, since you’re letting me stay here, I can help…do…things.” The older woman looked around my apartment.

         “I keep my apartment clean.”

         “I see that.”

 “But if you know how to cook, feel free. Although, I feel it would be below you.”

         “Not at all. You’re helping me with Kara and opening your doors to me. It is the least I can do.”

         I eyed the woman a moment before speaking. “Why do you want us together so badly? Don’t you want the El name to keep going?”

         “Honestly, I don’t care about the bloodline. I just want Kara to be happy. Whether that’s with a woman or not, it doesn’t matter to me. You are different from the other Luthor’s. Very different from your brother. Kara sees that and thinks the world of you.” I smiled softly thinking about the reporter. _When I’m with her I feel like I’m the only person that matters in the world. It’s so different from anything I’ve ever felt with another person. The only other person who cared anywhere close to Kara was my father._ “I know that smile.” Astra’s voice was soft and kind. “You’re thinking about my little one.”

         Glaring, I tried not to grin. Sadly, I failed. “I wonder what would happen if I called her that.”

         “She would probably fly straight into something or drop whatever she was holding. As I said, you keep her tongue tied.” Noticing my yawn, she continued. “It’s late here. Why don’t you get some much-needed rest? It’s been a trying few days for you.”

         “You’re right.” Stretching, I walked towards my room. “The guest room is right there and the bed is made. In the bathroom, there should be everything you need.”

         “Again, thank you.”

Xxx

         The next morning, I woke to the smell of fresh coffee and what sounded like sizzling. Since nothing smelt as if it were burning, I didn’t worry too much and just slid into my robe. Exiting my room, I stopped seeing the banquet Astra had cooked. “Oh, you’re awake. Breakfast is almost ready.”

         I was speechless. _Did she cook every breakfast related thing I have? It looks like it._ “Uh…Astra? You do realize humans can’t eat the way Kryptonians do, correct?”

         “Oh, the thought didn’t cross my mind. I became so accustomed to cooking for a group of my people.”

         “Right.” Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I just stared at the large table of food. “I’ll call Kara…and maybe the boys as well. Not sure we want to tell Alex you’re alive before noon on a Saturday.” _This could feed a small army! Thank God I can order my groceries online and have them delivered. The delivery guy will need a big tip though._ Dialing Kara’s number, I waited.

         “Lena! Is everything okay?” She sounded slightly panicked.

         “Your aunt is going to cook me out of house and home. Bring the boys and yourself over for breakfast. And if you’ve told Alex about Astra being alive, bring her and Maggie too.”

         Kara tried not to laugh. “She cooked a Kryptonian meal, didn’t she?”

         “Yes…she did. And I can’t eat this all. I think even with the seven of us, there might be leftovers.”

         Continuing to laugh, Kara finally had to catch her breath. “We’ll be over in about twenty minutes. You know none of us are going to skip out on an already cooked meal. And my aunt’s cooking is amazing. I wish you could’ve tried some of the dishes we had on Krypton. They were so different than anything Earth has.” There was nostalgia in the blonde’s voice.

_She misses her home planet. Thankfully she has family now._ “See you soon.”

Nineteen minutes later, there was a rustle outside my door. Opening it, I nearly got ran over by Winn and James. “FOOD!”

“Well, come on in.” I tried not to laugh at how red Kara was. “I’m used to it by now. From the stories you’ve told me about game night, I was expecting that.”

“You should come!” Winn took a seat and tried not to fill his plate too full.

“It’s human tradition to wait for everyone to be seated before serving yourself.” Astra’s voice was stern.

Winn grinned and put down the plate of waffles. “Sorry. James was about to do it too.”

“Speak for yourself.”

Welcoming the rest of them inside, Alex stopped in her tracks. Astra met her stare and held it. “This will take a while to get used to.”

“Alex, I don’t blame you for killing me. You were protecting Kara. That’s all her mother and I could ever want.”

A heavy silence filled the penthouse until Kara chimed in. “Let’s eat before Winn dies of starvation!” A soft smile graced the taller woman’s lips. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Glancing towards the table, I cleared my throat. “Sawyer, don’t you _dare_ take my seat. It’s only right for myself and Astra to be at either end of the table.”

“Fine but Alex is still sitting near me.” A grin played at the detective’s lips. “Heaven forbid Kara not sit by you though.” A deep blush burnt the reporter’s cheeks. Astra smiled softly as she met my gaze once Kara looked away.

Surprisingly, most of the food was eaten. The boys cleaned the kitchen while Astra, Alex, and Maggie talked in the living room. “Hey.” Kara met me on the balcony with a cup of coffee in each hand.

“Thank you.” Taking the offered cup, I sipped the liquid before leaning against the balcony edge. “It’s nice having everyone here.”

“It is. My aunt and misfit family are all in one place. All we lack are my foster parents.” Leaning beside me, the blonde looked over the city. “I can’t thank you enough, Lena.”

“Honestly, there’s no need.” I paused sipping the steamy liquid. “She really misses you.” _I know she’s listening to this._

“I missed her.” Biting her lip, Kara sighed. “I’m glad she’s back. Hopefully Alex can feel the same way since she’s all the close blood family I have left. Astra did some bad things but she was only trying to help people. Maybe not in the right way but still. We’ve all done things we regret and she saw what she did was wrong before she died. She wanted forgiveness.”

When Kara’s voice cracked, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “That’s in the past now.” All conversation halted in my living room but we paid it no attention. Dipping my head, I whispered. “We’re being stared at.” _Did she just shiver? I think she did._

Finally, the woman laughed. “Probably.” Sniffling, Kara cleared her throat. I was surprised when she didn’t pull away from my embrace.

“Go about your business or I’ll kick you out. There’s nothing to see here.”

“Lena!” Slapping my shoulder playfully, Kara tried to hide a laugh. “That’s so mean.” She continued before I could even open my mouth. “And if you say, “well I am a Luthor” I’ll be mad.”

“And what _exactly_ are you going to do if you’re mad at me? If we ever got in a fight, there’s an apartment full of people in there who would probably lock us in a room until we sorted out our issues.”

Snorting, Kara bowed her head. “You’re probably right.”

“Oh no, she is right!” Maggie yelled. “I am _not_ dealing with a pissed off Kara Danvers again! Once was enough!”  Everyone laughed including Astra.

“I’ve only seen little one angry a handful of times. Mainly, when angry about-,”

“Astra!” Kara and I yelled in horror. _She cannot say something like that in front of Kara’s friends. Not yet._  

“Wow. What’s the dealio?” Winn looked between us. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine as long as Astra remembers what to speak of and what not to around certain parties.” Entering, I locked eyes with the older woman. There was an unspoken conversation between us dealing with her niece.

“Of course.” She gave a simple nod.

“Uh…I think we should go….” James started for the door.

“Yeah…” Winn was close behind. Soon Alex and Maggie left as well. Once we knew they were gone, the three of us spoke freely.

“Astra, I’ve told you, Lena and I aren’t together. I’m with Mon-El.”

“That can be changed.” Astra glanced from Kara to me. “Isn’t that right? Daxtonians have a weakness to led like we have to kryptonite.”

“Astra, what are you saying?” Kara turned, brow creased. “What are you planning to do?” I didn’t reply. “Lena?”

“Nothing.” I folded my arms.

“Lena…,” Kara became worried. “What is she talking about?”

“She’s tempting me.” I couldn’t quite keep the annoyance out of my voice.

_“He’s a prince from a planet that is kin to Krypton. Kara and I are weakened by kryptonite. He’s weakened by led. From what I’ve seen, he doesn’t treat Kara well. He doesn’t see her as a person. All he sees women as are play things.”_

_My nostrils flared. “What do you expect me to do about it? While, yes, Kara values my opinion, probably not enough to dump this frat boy she’s been going back to multiple times after he does something wrong.” My voice was nearly a growl._

_Astra was clearly surprised at my anger towards the boy. “How do you know this?”_

_“Maggie and I go to the same gym. We talk about Alex and Kara.” I laughed bitterly. “Everyone knows I’m in love with Kara except for her. I’ve lost far too many people to lose her too.”_

         “Kara, Astra knows information about me that everyone else can see clearly. The only one who can’t see it is you.” My voice shook. _I can’t do this. I can’t lose her!_ A lump started to form in my throat thinking about not having the goofy reporter in my life.

         “Lena, what information is it? Are you in trouble?”

         “Physically, no.” Timidly, I tucked a golden curl behind Kara’s ear and let my fingers gently caress her jawline. “Emotionally, very much so.”

         The superhero failed to hide the shiver my touch caused. “W-what is it?”

         “I believe it’s the same trouble you’re in, little one.” Astra spoke softly. We knew Kara was about to fly off. The only reason she stayed was because of me.  Placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder, the taller woman turned the Kryptonian to face her. “Kara, your mother and I always knew you would be special and do amazing things here. You’ve accomplished that and will continue to do so. However, if you keep going down this path with the Daxtonian, those great accomplishments will no longer be fulfilling to you.”

         “But our race…,”

         “Fuck our race.” Both Kara and I were shocked. “I’ve picked up a few human terms over the past few months. That one I believe is used to show contempt or further the need to prove a point.”

         “That word has many meanings…,” I tried to hide my amusement considering the seriousness of the conversation.

         Bowing her head, Kara sighed. “You know, don’t you? Both of you.”

         “Know what, Kara?”

         “That…that…I’m…” A knock on my door caused Kara to leap across the room.

         “I swear to God I’m probably going to kill whoever just knocked on my door.” Storming towards the entrance, I growled when I saw the frat boy standing before me. “Get the fuck out of here right now.” My Irish accent came out full force.

         “But, Kara…,”

         “I said, leave!” Slamming the door, a nearby picture slid down the wall. Taking a deep breath, I tried calming myself. “Kara, your little puppy is here.” Both women stood speechless. “What?”

         “Nothing.” Both women spoke in unison. Kryptonian or not, they were terrified.  

         Sighing, I came to my senses. “Should I let him in? I’m sure he’s still standing there.”

         “Do you have anything led here?” Kara spoke with an almost grin.

         “Not that I’m aware of.”

         “Let me go talk to him. I’ll come back later, okay?” Kara smiled. Giving a simple nod, I jumped when the blonde wrapped her arms around me. “Thank you.”

         “You’re welcome.” Squeezing tightly, I finally let the reporter go.

         “Oh,” Kara stopped as she grasped the doorknob. Turning, a brilliant smile made its way to her face. “I’m in the same kind of emotional trouble.” With that, she opened the door. “Let’s go talk somewhere else.”

         That night, Astra decided to stay out in case Kara decided to come by. They must keep in contact because not fifteen minutes did the woman leave, Kara called to see if she could come by. Greeting the woman at the door, I invited her in. “I want to apologize for earlier.”

         “Apologize for what?” Hanging her coat, Kara looked genuinely confused.

         “Losing my temper when your boyfriend came by.”

         “Ex-boyfriend.” She corrected. “We’re no longer together.”

         “Oh. Do you want to talk about it?” Joining the taller woman on the couch, I prayed she would say no.

         “Not really. It wasn’t that big of a deal. He knew it was coming. Especially after he found out my aunt was back.”

         “What does that have to do with anything?”

         “He knew she would talk sense into me.”

         “What sense is that?” _Please let me be right. Please let me be right._

Biting her lip, Kara smiled nervously. “The fact that how I feel about you is okay.”

         My heart sped as my mouth went dry. “What way is that?”

         Taking a deep breath, Kara spoke softly as she fiddled with her watch. “That I’m in love with you.” When I said nothing, she finally looked in my direction. “Lena?”

         “Come here.” Pulling the woman close, I held her until she stopped trembling. “I feel the same way.” Kissing the top of her head, I sighed. “It’s about damn time. I only flirted shamelessly for months.”

         Laughing, Kara snuggled closer. “So, you never told me you were Irish.”

         “Yeah, I am on my mother’s side.” That night was full of talking and getting to know one another. Really know one another. No secret identities, no boundaries. Just truth. 


End file.
